The Famous Masquera Ball
by kikizoey
Summary: Chrome was just invited along with the others to this party. Hosted by a Mafia Family. Chrome is not sure why Ken and Chikusa resent it so much. Now trap in another world were even Mukuro can't reach her. Oh Chrome what your going to do? ChromexEveryone


Kikizoey: Okay. Since they're aren't enough Chrome harems and Chrome crossover. Also Chrome is my favorite character. I came up with this one.

Blood: You know what happen when they found out Miss Chrome is missing.

Kikizoey: Shhh... You're giving somethings it away Blood.

Blood: You know they all know how its going to be.

Kikizoey: Yeah but its different. :)

Blood:... How?

Kikizoey: She goes back to the past.

Blood: *face palm*

Kikizoey: Kufufufu

Blood: o.O

Kikizoey: *mist coming and transform into Mukuro*

Blood: *sigh* Why did you posses her?

Mukuro: She insisted because then she thinks my fangirls will come and read this pityful thinking I wrote it. Kufufufu.

Blood: She's an idoit. -_-

Mukuro: Kufufufu tell me about it.

Blood and Mukuro: Kikizoey owns nothing. Just the story not anime or manga. Please forgive us. *bows*

Fangirls: *squeals*

Kikizoey: *sigh* Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>No POVs<strong>

Chrome was walking to the market until she heard her name.

"Chrome-chan" yelled two girls yelling for the shy girl.

"Hello Haru-chan, Kyoko-chan" Chrome softly said.

"Chrome-chan We were invited to a party. We got your invatation her" said Kyoko.

"A Party" ask Chrome confuse.

"Yeah Haru thinks you should come to" said Haru happily.

"I don't know" said Chrome unsure. She doesn't know how Ken and Chikusa will react to know she going to a party.

"Please Chrome-chan" begging both Haru and Kyoko.

"Okay I go" Chrome agree.

"Yeah" they cheered.

After a few minutes of silence.

"So when is the party" ask Chrome.

"Oh its tomorrow here's the invitation" said Haru giving her an enelope.

Chrome open it.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Miss Chrome Dokuro,<em>

_I would like to invite everyone in the Vongola and their friends. _

_You can invite your friends, Ken and Chikusa, to come as well._

_I would like this party to be a theme party. You will have to dress in a Victorina style._

_But rest assure you come over and try the big selection of the dresses we have over the day of the party._

_From your truly,  
>The Hatters Family<em>

_PS. Its on October 31 on All Hallow Eve. At 7:00PM. At the Ballroom near the Namimori Shrine._

* * *

><p>'The Hatters Family' Chrome thought, 'I never of them. I'll ask the others later about them.'<p>

"So Chrome-chan can you please come" pleaded Haru and Kyoko.

After a few hard minutes of thinking Chrome said softly "I'll try."

"Yeah you're coming" said Haru.

"Yeah! Haru-chan and I are having a sleepover tonight since it is tomorrow and we can walk together" said Kyoko.

"Okay I just need to tell Ken and Chikusa."

"Okay see you later Chrome-chan."

"Bye."

With that they all left to seprate ways.

* * *

><p><strong>With Chrome POVs<strong>

'A party... This might be my first mafia party.' I thought.

Once I got to Kokuyo Land I immedelte look for Ken and Chikusa. I saw them on the couch watching tv.

"Ken, Chikusa, We're invited to go to a party tomorrow" I said softly.

"Hell no" Ken shouted angryly.

"Ken" Chikusa said, "At least let her tell us what type of party it is. Chrome do you have the invation?"

I quickly handed to him and ingoring Ken glares.

"No" said Chikusa boardly.

"Eh" I said questionly. I was pretty sure they were going to say yes.

"Yo Kakipi! Let me see the damn piece of paper" yelled Ken and took it out of Chikusa's hands.

* * *

><p><strong>No POVs<strong>

Ken was reading the paper and his face turn pale a little. Chrome was starting to be confuse. I mean why they don't want to go.

"Hell no you ugly girl" said Ken to Chrome.

"Um... Why can't we go" ask a confuse Chrome.

"Because we said so" yelled back Ken.

"But-" Chrome started.

"NO!" Yelled Ken.

"Kufufufufu" said a voice and mist coming around Chrome.

"Mukuro-sama" yelled Ken and Chikusa.

"Kufufu. I think its perfect timing we should go" said Mukuro coming out of the mist.

"It is" question Ken.

"But of course. I'm being out of the awful prision to come to this event" said Mukuro.

"So you want us to go with those stupid people of a family" said Ken bitterly.

"Kufufu. Of course, Kufufufu" said Mukuro. Mist coming around him and stood in place was Chrome.

"We're going to the party you stupid girl" said Ken angrly walking off.

"B-but I thought you said we're not" confusing Chrome said.

"Its okay Chrome we're going too" said Chikusa.

"Oh o-okay. Is it okay if I sleepover at one of my friends sleepover tonight" ask Chrome.

"HEY! WHICH FRIEND" yelled Ken running back.

"Haru-chan and Kyoko-chan" anwser Chrome wondering why.

"N-" Ken started.

"Sure Chrome" Chikusa nicely said to her, "You can go now."

With a nod Chrome scurry off to her room to pack a few stuff.

"Ken-"

"Don't start now four eyes."

* * *

><p>Kikizoey: Hehe sorry about all of this. I wrote this a few weeks ago. I just got my laptop fix and it only work at my dad's house for some reason.<p>

Ken: *sulking*

Chikusa: *sigh*

Kikizoey: Is it me or is it depressing now?

Ace: R&R~

Kikizoey: Not now Ace.

Ace: Sorry!

Kikizoey: *sigh* Sorry for any OCness from the characters, Gramar, spelling, etc.


End file.
